


Liberally Peppered With Sex

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It’s Jensen’s birthday and Jared got him a present.

  
rimming, sex toy

  
Title come from the film ‘The Bad and The Beautiful’ which describes Jensen & Jared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared didn’t cook that often because frankly he wasn’t any good at it. How much do you really have to know to open a box and put waffles in the toaster? It was Jensen’s birthday and hopefully it was the thought that counted.  He put the waffles and plenty of warm Canadian maple syrup Jensen loved on a tray with two cups of coffee and took it up to their bedroom.

 

 

 

Jensen was lying in bed enjoying his lazy birthday.  Jared asked him how did he wanted to celebrate and Jensen could only think of one thing. Stay in bed the whole freakin’ day.  It was late in the season and he was just tried. He was also one of those people who like to reflect on the previous year. What he did right and what he did wrong. Moving in with Jared-good. Started having sex with Jared-better. What went wrong-it hurt his head to think about all the mistakes. He turned on his side, snuggled down into the mattress and pulled the covers up over his head. His little cocoon was nice and warm.

 

 

 

When Jared walked into the bedroom all he saw was a big lump on the bed. He set the tray on the bedside table, picked up the covers and slid in.  Jensen turned over to face him as he pulled the covers back just enough to see Jensen’s face. “I have waffles and coffee”, Jared said right before he kissed Jensen’s forehead.

 

 

 

Jensen threw the covers back. “Turn over.” Jared’s expression turned from puzzlement to lust as he rolled over onto his stomach. Jensen pulled Jared’s tight boxers down to his knees.

 

 

 

Jared closed his eyes, his cock hardening in anticipation of morning sex. The small of his back muscles clinched as warm syrup was poured on him. “What are you doing?’ He looked over his shoulder.

 

 

 

“It’s my birthday. Anything I want.”  Jensen said as he poured syrup over Jared’s ass.

 

 

 

“Do you know how much these sheets cost?” When Jensen didn’t answer, “more than your ass?” Jensen playfully smacked the side of one syrup-coated cheek for that comment. “If someone isn’t careful, his naked little pretty ass is going to get smacked thirty-one times.”

 

 

 

Unconcerned, Jensen tore the waffles into pieces, dipped through the syrup and ate them. And no he didn’t worry about getting syrup on the sheets.  After finishing the waffles, he licked up the extra syrup. Starting at small of Jared’s back, he licked until it was lightly sticky.  When Jared sighed, he moved to the top of Jared’s crack and licked the little hairs that grew there clean.  Jensen sucked up the syrup that had pooled in the indentation. That made Jared moan which made Jensen smile.

 

 

 

Jensen moved to straddle Jared’s thighs, his cock rested between them. He spread Jared’s cheeks and licked at the syrup on the fine hair that surrounded the pinkish brown hole. His hips started thrusting his cock along the inside of Jared’s thighs.

 

 

 

Jared’s cock was painfully hard, and thanks to the way Jensen was laying on him, he couldn’t move to get any friction.  He moaned softly every time Jensen’s warm tongue caressed over his hole. Suddenly the tongue was gone, and when he felt warm cum on the back of his balls, Jared came on his expensive sheets. Once he got his breath back, Jared looked at himself and his sheets, both covered in cum and syrup. “Help me change the sheets.”

 

 

 

“It’s my birthday. Change the sheets around me.” Jensen said spread out on the bed with a big smile on his face.

 

 

 

“Say it’s my birthday one more time.”

 

 

 

“It’s my birthday.”

 

 

 

Jared pulled Jensen’s leg up and smacked his ass. “If you don’t want thirty more, help me change the sheets.”

 

 

 

Jensen’s expression was defiant, dared him. Jared……tickled his ribs.  Jensen squirmed and laughed as Jared mercilessly tickled him. Every time he caught one of Jared’s hands, the other one smacked his ass. Jensen gave up. Laughing, “Stop, stop. I’ll help you change the sheets.”

 

 

 

Since they both were covered in cum and syrup, Jared pulled Jensen into the shower. After making sure the water was warm, Jared used the hand held shower wand to wet Jensen down.  He poured shampoo into his hands and gently tilted Jensen’s head back. Jensen made appreciative noise as his scalp was massaged. Jared poured shower gel on a washcloth and washed Jensen’s face. Using the shower wand, Jared rinsed Jensen’s hair and face.

 

 

 

He turned Jensen so his back was against Jared’s chest. Poured more gel in his hands, Jared began to wash Jensen’s chest. Gently squeezed his pecs before caressing his fingers around the hard nipples. He could feel warm puffs of breath on his cheek as Jensen rested his head back on his shoulder. Jared moved his hands down over the wet, slick skin to Jensen’s cock and balls, washing with strokes and caresses. Jensen’s breathing increased as his ass rubbed against Jared’s cock. His hands reached around Jared’s hips to pull him closer. Jared turned him so they were chest to chest and began to wash Jensen’s ass. Running his finger down the crack, across the hole.

 

 

 

Jensen moaned into Jared’s shoulder. He reached for the gel and began to wash the syrup off Jared’s back and ass. When Jared caressed over his hole, he returned the favor. Their cocks brushed against each other, as did their lips and tongues.  Moaning into each other’s mouths, they came together, cum mixing on their stomachs.

 

 

 

They rinsed and dried off. After changing the sheets, they curled up and went to sleep.

 

 

 

Jensen was alone when he woke up. His stomach growled. “Jared?” He heard footsteps in the hall. Jared entered the bedroom with a present wrapped in the funny papers and flopped down on the bed. Proudly he held out the present to Jensen. “I got you a present.”

 

 

 

“I said no present.”

 

 

 

“I know, but I couldn’t resist.” Jared was grinning ear to ear. And when he got that grin……

 

 

 

Sitting the present on his lap, Jensen tore the paper off. Tristan: the best anal plug for comfort and long wearing ability the box exclaimed. Jensen looked at Jared with one raised eyebrow. “Now I have two butt plugs named Tristan?”

 

 

 

Jared threw his head back and clapped his hands laughing. That laugh warmed Jensen’s soul down to his toes. Shaking his head, Jensen pulled the Tristan out of the box. It had a wide head that narrowed to a blunt point; the neck was thick with a thin base to hold it in place. Also it was soft, no hard like many others. The paper insert had care directions and the many uses for the Tristan. Jared kissed the top of his arm. “Want to try it on?” Jensen smiled back.

 

 

 

After cleaning the plug, Jensen lay on his stomach while Jared bit and kissed his ass. Jared wanted to eat him with a spoon. He loved the way the muscle felt between his teeth, the warmth and texture of Jensen’s skin against his lips. Jared never bit hard enough to hurt, just enough to leave faint teeth marks.  Jensen felt that Jared was marking him, like a possession-a very valuable possession.

 

 

 

Suddenly Jared’s mouth was gone and Jensen heard him rummage in the bedside table’s drawer. He drew in a sharp breath as two of Jared’s finger pressed into his hole. The lube was cold. Fingers moved in and out stretching him. With a quick, light caress to his prostrate, the fingers pulled out of his body. Jensen felt he had a piece of steel between his legs his cock was so hard.

 

 

 

Jared grasped his knee and pushed it up to side, spreading his hole wider.  The Tristan steadily pushed into him. Jensen gripped the sheets and breathed slowly until he felt his hole close around the neck of the plug.  The only noise was his and Jared’s panting. As Jensen’s leg was pushed closer to his side, the plug pressed down on his prostate.

 

 

 

“So beautiful.” Jared’s voice was thick with arousal.  He watched Jensen’s hole clinch around the plug. Leaning down, he licked the stretched hole as he remembered the plug going into Jensen.

 

 

 

Jensen’s fingers locked gripping the sheets. Moaned deep in this throat, face pressed into the mattress as he felt Jared’s tongue moving over him. Before he realized it, Jensen was flipped over on his back. Jared roughly spread lube on his cock, pulling and stroking.

 

 

 

“Can’t wait”, Jared panted, “if you could see your tight hole stretched so red against the plug.”  Jared straddled Jensen’s hips and pushed down until Jensen was deep inside him.  It was so quick and hard Jensen felt his hips give and grunted. The plug moved against Jensen’s prostate every time Jared pushed down on him. He was overwhelmed between his cock and ass. Jared lay down on top of Jensen. The change in angle cause consent friction on his prostate. Caused him to ride Jensen’s cock harder. A wet, sloppy kiss to Jensen lips, “I need (pant) more.

 

 

 

Jensen turned them so Jared was on his back with him between his thighs. He pushed up on his knees, braced himself with his hands on Jared’s chest and thrust hard. Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s hips and ass. He held on to Jensen’s arms. The thrusts shook him so much; it was all he could do to hang on.

 

 

 

The plug in Jensen’s ass made him feel he was getting fuck up the ass by a big cock-Jared’s cock. They made eye contact. It was too much. He touched Jared’s cock and with one stroke, Jared came with a shout. As Jensen felt warm cum hit his chest, he thrust hard and poured into Jared.

 

 

 

In spite of the cum, Jensen lay down on Jared’s chest. “I like having sex with you.”

 

 

 

Jared chuckled and hugged Jensen. “I like having sex with you too.”

 

 

 

The End


End file.
